


Is it Too Late to Try Again?

by gekkagumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, No Beta We Die Like August, Pain, Spies & Secret Agents, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekkagumi/pseuds/gekkagumi
Summary: We've all seen this scene before. The vial shattering in April's hands, the panic on December's face as his last hope of convincing April shattered in the same way.But this time, no one noted the scent of the liquid that spilled out, April far too hyperfocused on his revenge as December fell to his knees, knowing he had failed in getting his family back.One of my many dumb Gekka what-ifs that have been sitting in my notes
Relationships: August & July & Mikage Hisoka & Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Is it Too Late to Try Again?

We've all seen this scene before. The vial shattering in April's hands, the panic on December's face as his last hope of convincing April shattered in the same way.

But this time, no one noted the scent of the liquid that spilled out, April far too hyperfocused on his revenge as December fell to his knees, knowing he had failed in getting his family back.

"I won't be fooled by that performance." April scoffed. December would have protested that it wasn't an act, but there was no point. There was only one thing he could do now. He may have failed in one of his goals, but there was still someone else who needed saved.

"Do what you want to me. Just leave Mankai out of it." December spoke, his voice weak. "They're innocent. August wouldn't want you to hurt innocent people."

Pain blooms across his face for that comment, a forceful punch accompanied by a disgusted glare. "You have no right saying his name, using him like that." April spat at him. December stayed silent, his eyes on the floor. Then, after a moment April sighed, then tossed a key at Izumi, who fumbled with it for a moment, before looking at it with confusion. "You're free to go." He told her. And December smiled. He had done it. Mankai would be okay. Just without him and April.

Unfortunately, Izumi seemed hesitant to leave. And though her voice was shaky when she spoke, she sounded determined. "I'm not leaving without Hi–"

"Go." December interrupted. He already knew there was no saving him now. He had to atone for failing to save August. She hesitated a moment longer, before finally leaving.

"Before you get your hopes up that she'll come back for you," April spoke, approaching December with rope in his hands, "we'll be out of here long before she's able to make to back."

"I know." December whispered in reply. "I'll accept my punishment." He grunted as April tied him up, tighter than he needed to, and, with nothing else he could do, he let himself fall back asleep.

* * *

When he woke, December was back at the organization. Chained to a chair, he knew there was no escape. He wouldn't have tried even if he could. April sat before him.

"Why did you betray us?" he asked. December was silent. "This is your last chance to tell the truth." December still didn't say anything. What could he say? "They're going to find the truth one way or another. They'll torture you."

"I know."

April was growing frustrated. "Talk then!"

"I've already told you everything I remember." December answered. "You won't believe me."

April apparently couldn't take it anymore, and stood. "Fine." he said. "I'll let July handle you. Can't say I didn't warn you." He walked out of the room, and in walked another man.

Dark hair, with a lighter color underneath, and golden eyes. This must be July, he understood. His eyes turned downwards.

"So... I've heard you forgot everything." the man cooed. "Do you remember me?" December shook his head. The man smirked. "Perfect..." What did that mean, December wondered, but before he had a chance to figure it out, a knife went into his shoulder. It took everything in him not to scream. "I know you'll never talk..." July said, twisting the knife in his wound before stabbing him again, "but at least it's good stress relief!"

December somehow managed to remain silent through all of it, even as July found many ways to make him hurt, to make him bleed, without killing him, not just yet. "You should have died alongside August..." July eventually said, getting bored, then grabbed December by his hair, forcing his head up for mismatched eyes to gaze up at him. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry..." was all December could say, dazed and in pain.

"Pathetic."

Before July let go of him though, December noticed silver moon shaped earrings. Where had he seen those before? Suddenly, a flash of a memory–that night, that man with those earrings... December understood now. But was it too late? He wasn't sure, but...

"I want to... talk to April again..."

July laughed. "You think he'll save you? Your worthless 'family' has already been destroyed."

"I want... to talk to him..."

"I doubt he will, but fine, I wanted to take a break anyway..." Smoothly, gracefully, July walked out of the room, licking the blood off his hand as he did.

December was left alone. Would April listen to him? It seemed unlikely, but he had to try. Time passed, December had no idea how long. Eventually, he realized April wouldn't even come see him. Of course not. He thought December killed their only family, just like everyone else. Giving up, he let himself fall back asleep...

* * *

"Wake up."

December opened his eyes. To his relief, April was there again.

"Are you finally ready to talk?" he asked. December nodded.

"I know you're not going to believe me..." he started, his voice weak, "but as I said before, I'm not the traitor." When he said traitor, he began to tap on his chair. One... two... three... four... five... six... seven times, as he continued speaking. "Whoever it is, is still in the Organization."

"I don't believe you now any more than the last time."

"The traitor is going to kill me." December told him, once again tapping seven times when he said traitor. Would April understand the message? "I might not remember everything, but I know, the traitor–"

As December began to tap again, April reached forward to stop him. "Quit it." he said, holding December's hand. December trembled. Then, April began to tap one finger lightly against December's hand... one... two... three... four... five... six... seven times. December let out a shaky breath. April understood it was a message and was confirming he received it. "Quit wasting my time." April spat, then walked away. Distantly, December heard April talking as he shut the door. "No one else touches him from now on. December is mine." December smiled wearily, and sleep overcame him again.

* * *

A long time passed without anyone coming into the room where December was held. How long it was, he couldn't tell. Hours? Days? Weeks? How long can he last without food or water, he can't remember.

December suspected this was on purpose, another tactic to break him. As much as December didn't want to admit it, it started to work after a while. He felt like he was going crazy. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw August. August, smiling at him. August, dying in his arms. August giving him gingerbread.

Soon it wasn't just memories. It was August blaming him for his death. August telling him to die. It hurt. It hurt so much. When he finally saw April again, he was crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"You finally repenting for your sins?" April asked. "It's too late for that."

"April..." December's voice was hoarse as he spoke.

"You have two options." April spoke, his voice cold as ever, "You can confess... or..." He presented a small vial to December. That was... December looked up at April with fear. He was really going to kill him? Any hope December had that April might believe him faded. Until April shot him a pointed look and mouthed the words "Trust me." December's eyes widened. What did this mean?

"I don't have anything to say that I haven't already told you..."

April smirked. "Fine then. Choose death. See what I care." He opened the bottle, and forced it into December's mouth.

December choked at the rough handling, but as soon as the liquid hit his tongue, he understood. It wasn't sweet. Soon, his head was spinning. December had experienced this once before. He felt April start to unchain him and pick him up. December couldn't focus, his eyes starting to flutter shut. He wasn't afraid though. He trusted April. He trusted his family.

Slung over April's shoulder, December was barely conscious. Distantly, he heard April speak. "I'll dispose of the garbage."

"Good. That's all a traitor like him deserves." That was July, December realized. April didn't reply as he carried December away.

December was barely conscious when April tossed him into the back seat of his car. "A...pril..." He mumbled, using all his energy just to try to stay awake.

"You're still awake?" April asked. December nodded, his head just barely able to move. "I should have listened to you. You were telling the truth the whole time. July had been acting suspiciously the whole time and I didn't realize. I found August's research, and messages from July threatening him to stop. I was so stupid. I was the one betraying you the whole time..."

"It's... okay..."

A moment of silence passed between them. "I'm taking you back to Mankai. They'll take care of you, and you'll never have to have anything to do with the Organization again... As August wished."

"But... you..." December tried to speak.

"I can't go back there. Not after what I've done. Not to mention, if I trigger your memories again..."

"Please..." December begged.

"I'm sorry..." was the last thing December heard before he fell unconscious.

* * *

Chikage carried Hisoka back into Mankai's dorms. Naturally, the reactions were overwhelming.

"Chikage! _Hisoka!_ " Izumi cried.

Chikage put Hisoka down on the couch, not making eye contact with anyone around. "He's not going to remember anything when he wakes up. Please take care of him for me."

"Wait, Chikage–"

"I'm sorry." Chikage interrupted, practically begging nonverbally for no one to speak to him. "For everything. Goodbye." When he turned to leave, no one seemed to be able to say anything to stop him.

The next day, there was an empty desk at the company where Itaru worked, and Hisoka woke up to find a family again, and a piece of his heart missing.

**Author's Note:**

> adjkhdsgj i always forget to put a note but hi im on twt @gaihiso follow for more gekka brainrot


End file.
